Episode 118
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 119|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:56:18 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Intro: Big Bob Fuckin BBQ Mansion Closing Song- Sounds like an animo Content Covered *Metal Gear Revengence 200% mad *Chris Ott's story of What's in Kate's butt? 1:15:30 Questions *Shittest listener at PAX? *Regret not going to PAX? *If Mitch was in porn what would it be called? Notable Facts *Kate Mitch Bisexual 24 callback *vendor tried to sell HAZE to chris ott for $9.99 Funny Stories and Quotes Kate *Pewdiepie huge faggot. I hate him more than Game Grumps. *Their fans are retarded and 12. **Matt - At least our fans are 16. **Matt - His fans can legally have sex in Thailand. *I'm annoyed that 1/2 of my twitch friends post in streams that don't work. *You and your Crash-40 faggot buttrock. *If you are a faggot and you want to buy extra costumes you should be gouged. *I would laugh at you for buying a Nintendo for Sonic because that doesn't compute. *(Cback) The dark fandom of Sonic. **Matt - All of it. *(Mitch) I know you fuck midget. *I tried to explain the brown ones weren't skittles but old M&Ms. Shot fart skittle killed the lone kid dissenter. *Hey Chris we need listener questions? Catfood *Your nipples will be hard as diamonds. *If you were a tranny Mitch you would rule us. *Did you think your online name would be your real name? **Matt - No but it might as well be my real name at this point. **Kate - First name Flabslapper. Last name Dotcom. Matt *Are you 200% mad? Even if you play Metal Gear you won't understand. *Crush 40 reminds me of oranges. *They drive around catfood. *It's good to know the videogame industry knows that the fans are fucktards. *Tranistory ports no reason for next gen consoles for these people. *I don't play Kingdom Hearts for the Final Fantasy characters. *What if Bayonetta 2 on Wii U never comes out? *Chicks with dicks the best of both worlds. That's all I want. **Kate - Well.................. *I got news for you, none of us should be happy and we do a podcast to punish ourselves. *Organtaun, so a Rapeatan. A cute anime girl version of rape **Kate - I don't like this podcast anymore. *Jew Jew Jo Jo Jabroni Adventure *Jam on Jabroni Jew Sauve is fucking awesome. *Hulk Hogan throws a watermelon at a black guy and there's a midget in a cage. *I don't brace for impact, I hit all at once. **Kate - Rifled butthole *I was right. **Kate - What is this new sensation? **Mitch - Shut your stupid mouth gay faggot. *Alex you went to PAX you fuck. *Are you mad that Canada doesn't have animu? *Shittest listener at PAX? I have to go with TURbo. *I'm not saying I will not jerk off to Zero Suit Samus, I'm just saying in just weird. *Rosalina is hotter. I'm saying this because I already came. *I will not care for Nintendo ever again until I get Captain Rainbow. Mitch *catfood. *You can't be hot and be a woman. **Kate - I'm ugly so I understand. *Fuck my faggot face. *Mitch King of the Trannies. **Kate _ Will you be bottom? **Mitch - No **Kate - Yes **Mitch - no *I can't wait until I am 45 and turn Japanese. *Cakefarts *FutaDream *I bought the Taco Bell breakfast to punish myself. *Tingle is the best character because he has slave labor. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 119|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch